Love at First Sight
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: He was a lost cause and they thought therapy might help him. Therapy didn't, but the daughter sure did. [ONESHOT]


**Love at First Sight**

_He was a lost cause and they thought therapy might help him. Therapy didn't, but the daughter sure did._

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Mandy Moore owns the song Cry.

_-x-_

**I'll always remember**

He scoffed, his head bent low, his hands shoved into his pockets, dark clothing adorned on his body: black baggy jeans, black Armani shirt, black sneakers, black bandana tied around his flowing silvery hair, the only trace of colour on his body was his hair; the unusual shade of silver.

"There he goes!" Whispers shot through the people in the small town that he inhabited, somewhere located in the midst of Japan. Everybody knew his reputation, his strange impulses to do something _strange_. Nobody knew why, he just did it. And it made him who he was, a social outcast amongst his people. He was a normal human being, yes, but he acted different, not normal, and everybody thought he needed help.

"I heard he almost burnt down the Sasaki's house…" Somebody else murmured, loudly so he could hear them. His muscles tightened as he continued to walk, not talking, not looking around, simply walking towards his unknown destination. The sun was slowly starting to set, creating a beautiful golden brown setting in the sky, signaling to them that the sun was going to rest now, and so should everybody else.

"He did? I heard he wanted to kill his ex- what's her name? Kikyo was it?"

His jaw tightened now, his visage clearly stating that he was angry. Tense. Maybe annoyed? Nobody knew what he was feeling. He was a lost cause, an orphan living on the streets of their small town, somehow scraping by daily, working at the local Garage as a mechanic. Even if he wasn't _normal_, he did one heck of a job when fixing cars. They all preferred him for fixing cars; but nothing else.

_I didn't want to kill Kikyo_. He thought to himself, trying to assure himself. _She framed me. After I broke up with her, she framed me. But all these bastards think I tried to kill her. Damn…_

In their town, everybody knew each other and not one story went by unknown. If one person caught a fever, it ran through the town like forest fire and twenty minutes after the news first leaked out, the entire town would be rushing up to that house, with food, and get well materials, which can get bothersome once in a while. But it was a nice feeling.

He made it to his house; more like rough run-down abandoned place that was given to him when his father had died a few years back. At twenty two years of age, the young man lived day to day on his own, with nobody to guide him. He wasn't a lost cause, he was just misguided but nobody understood that. They thought he had mental issues.

Maybe he did. He wasn't even too sure himself. He never spoke to anybody after his father died and he never planned to.

Words most often and almost always causes pain. His father had taught him that, it was words that made his mother and brother run away from home ten years ago. His mother; beautiful, bold and young. She left home with the eldest boy claiming that she could do so much better than his father. She also said that he wasn't his father's son.

His father didn't care. He raised him nonetheless and he died three years previous, giving his entire name to his son. Too bad he ran it to the ground.

He claimed it was his fault that his father died.

**It was late afternoon**

Higurashi Akira, the local therapist, sat down behind his home desk with his reading glasses on, examining some files of his newest clients. He raged from the mentally unstable to the _assumed_ mentally unstable. There was a huge difference, and Akira made sure he differentiated between his patients, so he could help them in the distinct way they needed to be helped.

His daughter, Higurashi Kagome, twenty years old, lived with him, helped him sometimes as well as run the house. His wife, Kagome's mother, Higuarshi Korari, died five years ago and ever since then Kagome raised her younger brother, Souta and made sure that their home ran well.

Kagome walked over to her father in his office with a cup of coffee in her hand, a small smile on her face. "Knock knock?" She said as she came in and Akira looked up, smiling a broad smile.

"What brings this pleasure, my dear?" Akira asked as he set his folder down, savouring the smell of the coffee. Homemade black coffee, nothing could be more delightful. He took a sip and closed his eyes, allowing his senses to started getting hyped up on the increased caffeine intake. Akira, after his wife and children, loved coffee. It was his single lifeline. May God bless the man who invented coffee, a normal Akira saying that passed through the Higurashi household.

"Thought you needed a fresher upper." Kagome smiled, her long black locks tracing her face, her deep brown eyes sparkling as the light danced off of her face. Akira smiled and patted the seat beside him, wanting a conversation for a while before he went back to examining his patients in the comfort of his own seclusion. Kagome took the seat, wiggling slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"What's up, Daddy?" Kagome raised a brow as Akira pulled off his glasses, the wrinkles around his eyes suddenly accented. He seemed older than he was. He was fifty-seven years old with a twenty year old daughter and a sixteen year old son. Akira figured he was old, but who was he to complain, he wasn't dying just yet.

"I just received a call from the social worker, Nagasaki Midoriko."

Kagome nodded, knowing the woman. She was old, not quite as old as her father, but getting there. Midoriko, her once glimmering unusual green hair had dulled out and grays have assaulted her head, proving her age. Kagome tilted her head, pulling her sweater tighter over her shoulder, feeling a draft and instantly knew her father had opened a window.

"And…" Kagome ushered him to continue.

"She says that I have to have one session with somebody."

Kagome tilted her head. "With who?" she was curious. Social workers almost never approached her father with cases and when they due, the cases are always passed the line of impossible.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha…"

**It lasted forever**

"You **WHAT**?!?" He roared, his golden eyes frowning, his lips curled up slightly, giving his face the look of ultimate annoyance. Takahashi Inuyasha stood in front of a well trimmed room with a woman old enough to be his mother standing in front of him.

"I got you a session with Higurashi Akira. Is that so much of a problem?" Midoriko raised a brow, a pen tucked behind her ear.

"Yes!" Inuyasha blared. "I am not insane, lady! It's all of the shit you people pass around that makes me insane!"

Midoriko shook her head, "No, son. You're lost. Misguided. Whatever you want to refer to yourself."

Inuyasha whipped his gaze at her, penetrating her with his intense and soul shattering gaze, "Don't ever," he hissed, "call me son."

Either Midoriko didn't hear, or she didn't chose to acknowledge what he said. She turned around and went to sit behind her desk again, looking at him seriously. "Your first session is tomorrow at 7pm. Be there," Her gaze hardened, "or suffer the consequences."

Inuyasha snarled. "What consequences, might that be, Nagasaki-san?" He managed to squeeze out, tightly.

"Suspension from your work," Midoriko said as if it was the most normal thing ever, "for fear of citizen safety that you are working with their vehicles."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his hands shooting out of his pocket and slamming onto her desk. "WHAT? I need that damn job to run my life!"

"Should've thought of that before attempt murder on Kikyo," Midoriko's eyes twinkled and Inuyasha pulled back, bearing his fangs.

"I didn't try to kill her dammit! Why the hell won't you assholes believe me?!"

"No reason to," Midoriko closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Just go to one session with Higurashi-san. If you don't like it, fine, nobody's stopping you. You can stay away from him, keep your job, whatever you want to do _that's safe_. Just one session, it's all I'm asking for."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "One session?"

Midoriko nodded, in turn. "Just one."

**And ended so soon**

Kagome's eyes widened, her features expressing shock. The grip on her coffee cup tightened, letting her father know that yes, she too didn't expect that news.

"Takahashi…Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated and Akira nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. His personal study room was quite quaint and homey. There was a sofa in the center of the room, incase any of his clients wanted to _lie down_ in a typical therapist setting. A small armrest was situated in front of the sofa and behind the sofa was a desk with files scattered all over it. A window was behind the desk and to the right was a small bookshelf with more files piled up, making Kagome wonder how the shelves rested underneath a ton of folders and binders.

"Yes. Midoriko contacted me, asking if I should take the case."

"And you did…" Kagome said slowly and, again, Akira nodded.

"And I did."

"May I be, as so bold," Kagome started, "as to ask why?"

Akira grinned. "Hey! It's a challenge. And you know I just can't say no Kagome," her father rubbed his temples, "if he needs help, I'll help him."

"You do know he tried to kill Kikyo." Kagome asked, testily.

"That's a myth, Kagome." Akira said sternly. "Don't judge him. Kikyo had no marks or bruises on her and the police couldn't find any traces of Inuyasha trying to commit a murder. It's his rep that causes rumours like that to fly, and you of all should know better."

Kagome nodded, always getting a lecture like that from her father, and she stood up. "Well, you can continue your studying, I have dinner to prepare." As she turned to leave, she stopped at the doorway and glanced over her shoulder.

"When's the first session?"

"Tomorrow."

**You were all by yourself**

Kagome was sitting on the steps on her porch, wearing a black sweater, wrapped tightly around her, along with her pencil leg jeans and Nike runners. Her hair was braided back, quite messy seeing as it was a quarter to seven, the sun already setting. It was September, the cool winds of Autumn already rushing in, signaling that pots of plants should be brought in, skirts and shorts should be packed away and welcome the scarves and mittens.

Kagome's younger brother, Higurashi Souta, pulled up with his bike, dropping it on the lawn and running up the stairs, whizzing past his sister.

"Watch it!" Kagome called as he almost stepped on her, but Souta turned around, waved an apology and yelled something like _OC Marathon_.

Kagome made a mental note to disable the American satellite. Her brother loved the North American shows too much: The Bachelor, Lost, Ugly Betty, OC, CSI, ER… and everything else he watches. Though Kagome had to admit, Deal or No Deal was a pretty funny show, seeing people squirm, but she still preferred her Anime, even at the age of twenty, Chobits never gets old.

At least to Kagome it didn't.

She gave a huge heave that was a sigh and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them to see a black car pull up to her driveway, a new glimmering paint-job that was done. Kagome tilted her head to the side, wondering who it was, seeing as the windows were tinted.

Out stepped, wearing ripped jeans, a white wife beater and a blue button up shirt, without the buttons done, and a gold chain that had his name plated onto it, Inuyasha. He hipped his car door shut and sounded the alarm, Kagome inwardly snorting. _Who's gonna have the guts to steal his car?_ She asked herself as she stood up, looking him right in the eye.

**Staring up at a dark gray sky**

He stood directly in front of her, his eyes dull, his muscles contracting with every move he mad, his long silvery tugged back into a messy pony-tail, and he bowed.

Kagome was astounded with the manners, but she knew she had no right to judge. She didn't know this man, she had passed him by a few times when she went to the grocery store with her brother, but she never actually _met_ this guy before. So she thought she'd be courteous and straight to the point. Not give a bad first impression.

"Takahashi Inuyasha," he introduced himself. He wasn't a bad guy, much to contrary popular beliefs.

"Higurashi Kagome, you're here for my father's session?"

He nodded, not saying anything as he examined the house. It was rather large, an open porch with a few swinging seats placed. The door was large and doubled, a glimmering finishing paint shining, proving that the house was just upgraded with new paint.

"You still have five minutes," Kagome glanced at her wrist watch, "you can kill time."

He merely nodded as he remained standing, examining the house. Kagome sat back down and stared at his shoes. Surprisingly, he wore dress shoes, shiny, newly polish dress shoes. Kagome was surprised. _Weird sense of fashion…_

"Kagome!" Her father called from the inside. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's ears perked as she turned her head.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Is Takahashi here?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and called out yes, her gaze never leaving Inuyasha. She did have to admit, he was pretty good looking. Well built, that was for sure, slightly tanned from working outside in the summer on cars, his hands calloused from pulling heavy loads when working on the cars. His muscles were built, proving that he worked out, and he had a superior strut, showing others that he knew who he was and didn't care what others thought.

_Is this the guy that everybody calls insane?_ She raised a brow, subtly, _He seems pretty normal…at second sight._

"Send him in, Kagome."

Kagome's gaze traveled up to Inuyasha's eyes to find that he was examining her in turn. She gasped as she tore her gaze away. "Go on in," she murmured, "doors unlocked."

She felt him walk past her and the scent of his cologne hit her nose.

_David Beckham…I take it back, man definitely has style._

**I was changed**

Inuyasha entered the office and found that it was neat, despite the bookshelf and desk, and quite comfortable. A low beam light was turned on and Akira was sitting on the armchair in front of the sofa, with a empty folder in his lap, with a single sheet of lined paper.

"Ahem," Inuyasha made himself known as Akira looked up, a fatherly smile on his face.

"Ah," Akira smiled, "Takahashi-san."

"Inuyasha is fine…" He murmured, finding it weird that a man around the age of what his father would be was referring to him by his last name. Now that was what he called manners.

"You may call me Akira," his therapist nodded as Inuyasha walked over to the sofa and sat down, crossing his right leg over his left.

"So, Inuyasha…" Akira said over his glasses, staring at the young man right in the eyes. Inuyasha didn't even glance at Akira as he studied the plain white carpet on the floor.

It was just so…plain.

"Tell me about yourself."

Inuyasha shot him a weird glance as he opened his mouth to speak. In order to keep his job, a job that pays him well enough to run his life, he needed to do this _civilly_, and that meant no shouting, screaming and definitely no profanity.

"Can't say much," he shrugged, "scrounging off the streets to make a living and get foot on my plate for the night. Not as rich as you fella's down here but whatever. Doing what I can."

That has got to be the most civil thing he ever said in his _life_, and it kind of made him wince. Fella's… who the hell says that these days?

_Hippies and cowboys,_ Inuyasha inwardly snorted. He did a complete one eighty in turning his lifestyle around, just to convince the therapist that he didn't need the shitty sessions.

"More in depth," Akira persisted.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "My mom ran away with my big brother, my dad died a few years ago, left his nasty place to me to fucking fix up. What can I say? Had a girlfriend but she left me for the son of the rich man on campus and then framed me that I attempted murder."

"So you didn't try to kill her."

"Why the hell would I? She was a slut and slept around, sure I hated her but that didn't mean I wanted to fucking kill her. She figured she'd be made a town hero if she jailed me or something. I'm like…the name that mothers mention to their brats when they don't eat their carrots or some nasty vegetable like that."

Akira chuckled slightly as he jotted some things down.

"So, your reputation…"

Inuyasha snorted, which caused Akira to raise a brow. "Reputation?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's 'cause my dad died when I was still in high school or some shit like that. They thought I went all corrupted. Their attitude towards me is what made me fuck up so badly. I ain't insane." Inuyasha said definitely and Akira smiled.

"You aren't."

That caught Inuyasha off guard. Usually people thought he was insane, the therapist was the first person to say he wasn't.

Or maybe it was just in his job description.

"Say wha?"

"You aren't." Akira said again, definitely, "If you were insane you'd throw a fit in here and tear up my room. You're just as sane as I am, as my daughter is and I see no reason why you should be here. Yes, you have problems, so does everybody, and yes I agree with the fact that it's the attitude of the people in this town that's probably messing with your head, but you are by no means crossing the limits of sanity and insanity. You are, as I see in the last five minutes, quite normal."

"Thank the lord," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "so I don't have to keep coming to this thing."

"Actually…"

Inuyasha groaned.

"I still want to get to know your history. Talking about it makes you feel better."

"Cut the drama. I don't need this."

"I'd love it if you came back."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I'm free after 7," Akira offered.

"I'll let my dog know." Inuyasha snorted as he stood up and left, without so much of a goodbye.

Somehow, Akira knew he'd be back.

**In places no one would find**

Kagome had made some dinner and when Inuyasha walked out of the office, the scent of stir-fry assaulted his nose and made his mouth water. He felt an arm on his shoulder and whipped around to find the shrink behind him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Inuyasha didn't want to say no, but it was impolite. That was ironic, he just cursed at his therapist and now was thinking rejecting his offer to stay for dinner was impolite.

_I am such a wuss…_ but Inuyasha accepted the offer anyways. He was hungry and he was in no mood for _Atashi's Pizza_ or whatever that crossed his mind for takeout that night.

They sat at the dinner table, Akira at the head of the table, Kagome opposite of him, Souta to Kagome's right, and Inuyasha to Kagome's left, all having stir-fry.

It was mouth-watering delicious. The veggies were crisp, the chicken was scrumptious and man! It was delicious. Inuyasha had thirds and the therapist was glad to give it to him. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha idly and was surprised to find him to be a rather normal, pig-like yes, but a normal man nonetheless.

Quite different from the image the town and projected. Maybe he really wasn't a psycho killer that almost killed her best friend's cousin. Maybe he was normal? Kagome knew Kikyo had a habit of lying and framing other people- people who piss her off.

Kagome knew since the day she befriended her best friend, Sango Yue, that Kikyo was crooked in her own way. But the fact that Inuyasha upheld an irresponsible reputation was the thing that biased her sense of judgment.

"This is delicious," Inuyasha commented after finishing his fourth helping. He finally set his plate down and held back the urge to belch loudly. That was inappropriate in the presence of a lady, or so his father had said when he was alive.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at him and he raised a brow.

"You made it?"

"She always does," Souta rolled his eyes, "she could be the next Rachel Ray!"

Inuyasha blinked. "…uh…who?"

Kagome coughed as she kicked Souta under the table. "An American cook. We have American satellite and he watches _a lot_ of Westernized shows."

Inuyasha nodded as if he really cared as he drank down his water. Kagome looked back at her stir-fry and Inuyasha looked over his glass. Now it was his turn to admit that this woman was beautiful. Not just beautiful but _beautiful_. Her curves were placed exactly where they should be and she held an hourglass figure. Her blue turtleneck accentuated her curvaceous figure.

Eventually dinner had ended and Inuyasha left, promising Akira that he wouldn't come back he next day.

Promises, however, were meant to be broken…

**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized**

At a half past six the next day, Inuyasha pulled up onto the Higurashi driveway to find Kagome hosing down her cat. It was quite a comical scene, and Inuyasha had to laugh as he saw Souta hold onto the cat as Kagome ran a hose over them both, soaking the cat and Souta, from skin through.

Souta heard the car pull up and looked over, his smile never faltering. Inuyasha would've figured that Souta would've jumped, screamed and ran inside, but he didn't.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded as Souta turned back to his sister.

"I'm gonna catch hypothermia! Thanks for the unneeded shower in the middle of September!"

"Anytime!" Kagome laughed as her brother ran inside with the cat, and Kagome called back: "Floors are clean, if Buyo messes it up I'm gonna get you to _spit shine_ my floors!"

Inuyasha was amused as the brother-sister interaction and he felt a tug in him, wondering how it would be if his brother was still there. He shook his head, no use sauntering over the past. What happened happened, and it all happened for a reason.

_And when did I go so deep into philosophy?_ He questioned himself as he walked up to Kagome, who was rolling the hose up again. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Evening," She greeted.

"Evening."

He was wearing blue track-pants with Adidas runners and a red Abercrombie top. His hair was tied back, once again, his long silver hair swishing past his back.

"And what do we owe the pleasure?" She raised a brow.

"Session number two." He murmured as she looked surprised.

"Session two? I thought you stopped after yesterday."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "well…change of heart, you know?"

Kagome grinned. "No I don't know. Care to elaborate?"

She ushered over to the steps and they both sat down, with half an hour to kill, might as well play daddy's little therapist.

"Kind of weird…"

"Weird is good." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Talking helped, I guess."

"Talking always helps." She nods. "But some people talk too much they just never shut up!"

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha smirked, "do you know Mushin?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mushin Lin? Miroku Lin's grandfather?"

"Yeah, him." Inuyasha nodded. "He comes buy to the auto-shop three times a week to talk about his pet worm…"

Kagome stifled her laughter as Inuyasha said _worm_. She found it amazingly hilarious. "A worm?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "he calls her Meiko."

"Meiko?" Kagome held her sides as she continued to laugh.

"Yep." Inuyasha nodded, glancing over at her.

He was right.

She was beautiful.

"Oh man, I knew he was _crazy_ but you just prove my point." Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe he should be here for therapy instead?"

Inuyasha brought a small laugh, "Maybe…"

**That forever was in your eyes  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Cry…moment that I saw you cry**

Akira and Inuyasha talked about Inuyasha's childhood, growing up with his mother, brother and father. Inuyasha never knew why his mother ran away, but she did, that was all he knew.

Akira had to finish the session early that night; he needed to get to bed early. Special something next day, he never said. Kagome was in the living room when Inuyasha was leaving and he leaned against the wall, staring at her.

Kagome felt somebody stare and she looked over, smiling at Inuyasha. She was definitely wrong. He was a nice guy…at second meet.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself." He nodded as he glanced at the big-screen plasma HD screen television. "What'chya watching?"

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." Kagome said as she turned back to the T.V and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Old."

"So?"

"Watch something new."

"Like?"

"I don't know, just something new."

Kagome snorted. "Give me a distinct name, perhaps then."

Inuyasha examined her even more before he said something he never thought he'd say to the therapist's daughter, _ever_, in his life.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze shot towards him, eminent shock traced on her face. "Pa-pardon?"

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon…?" He repeated and Kagome blinked.

"Uh…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. What they say is right, shouldn't ask girls out." And he turned to leave, leaving Kagome feeling guilt. She shot up and ran after him, catching him before he got into the car.

"What time?" She called. He turned around and looked at her, surprise on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"What time?" She asked again, impatiently, "If you can get me home before 11pm, then sure."

He smirked. "I'll pick you up at 6."

**It was late in September**

Akira was shocked to hear that his daughter was going out with the presume town loony. Though Akira had figured out Inuyasha was perfectly sane, the town didn't. Akira had no problem with Kagome going on a date with him but people would talk.

And when they talk, boy do they _talk_.

Kagome dressed casual, form-fitting black pants and a pink top that hugged her perfectly yet gave room for imagination. She had no idea where he was taking her, and she had to admit, she was pretty nervous. He did have a reputation, not that she cared _now_ much. He proved his normalness…

At least, she hoped he did.

He had arrived, just as he had promised at 6pm. He was wearing casual wear too, adorning khaki shorts, despite the weather, though it was considerably warm, compared to the previous few days, and a long sleeved striped shirt. To top it off, he had flip flops.

"Your clothing never ceases to amuse me," Kagome laughed as she got into the passenger seat.

"Glad to hear," he rolled his eyes as he expertly reversed. He turned to her as he drove, a burning question in his head.

"Why'd you say yes?"

Kagome looked back over at him. "Sorry?"

"Why'd you say yes?"

"I have no idea," Kagome frowned, "let's just say I believe in Destiny and hey, if it has a plan for me, no matter how loony the guy is," she winked playfully at him, "might as well go along with what Destiny wants."

"Oh," Inuyasha tilted his head, "a believer are we?"

"The biggest."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No," Kagome replied instantly, "I believe in _like_ at first sight, not love."

"What's the difference?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't get me started!"

"No, no…" Inuyasha was genuinely curious, "What's the difference?"

"You mean- you never been in love?" Kagome was, somewhat, shocked. She had figured that a guy like Inuyasha would've fallen in love with a hooker, or _something_ but the fact he'd never been in love- or like, was… blatantly shocking!

Inuyasha shook his head as he stopped at a red. "What is it?"

**And I've seen you before (and you were)**

"Love is… knowing somebody," Kagome started, "to understand them, be one with them. Be happy when they aren't with you and be sad when they are. To feel their pain, to feel their happiness…to love, is to let go, to be willing to live happily even if you aren't with your significant other."

Inuyasha was quiet for some time before speaking again. "And like?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Like is to feel a rush when the person walks by, to stutter when you talk, to get your heart racing _but_ also feeling that something is missing. Like can evolve to love though."

"You seem to be an expert."

"High school love queen, they _all_ came to me."

"I can see why." He grinned. "Have you ever been in love?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. In like, yes, dated, a lot, ever _really_ in love, I don't think so. Though I came pretty close, I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome grinned, "high school sweetie. I think you know him."

"I do?"

"Kouga Lang?"

Inuyasha twitched. "Oh yeah, I know him."

Kagome laughed. Everybody knew Inuyasha and Kouga had a mutual war going on, though Kouga backed off when rumours of Inuyasha losing his noodles started spreading.

"Yeah, I dated him, I thought I loved him, but he cheated on me with my cousin, Ayame Rae."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Kagome smiled. "But now that I look at it, it all seemed so trivial when it really wasn't. Things seem more important now."

"Like?"

"Getting my brother to graduate high school."

Inuyasha snorted, an attempt of sarcastic laughter, but it sounded more of a… _okay?_ snort.

**You were always the cold one**

"Tell me about you…" Kagome asked and Inuyasha just had to roll his eyes.

"Your dad asked me the same thing."

Kagome coughed. "That's the therapist point of view. I'm like," She searched for a suitable word, "a blind date." And that met her fancy.

"Blind date eh?" He smirked.

"You _know_ what I mean."

They arrived at a café that was at the opposite side of town and got out of his car, drawing obvious attention. Whispers shot through like wildfire, seeing Higurashi Kagome get out of the car with Takahashi Inuyasha. Instantly his jaw tightened as he led them over to a table.

"What would you like?" He asked her as he sat down, not before pulling her chair out. Just like a gentleman.

"Whatever you're having." Kagome smiled. "Whenever I come here, I can never decide."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Inuyasha whistled down a waiter who ran his way. "Yes?" the waiter asked with a pad of paper out. Normally he wouldn't give Inuyasha a second glance, but Kagome was with him…and the waiter had a thing for Kagome.

"Two beef ramen." He ordered. "And make it snappy," he glanced at the nametag, "Hono."

"It's Hojo," The waiter muttered dryly as he stalked off, leaving a giggling Kagome.

"Hono?"

"His name is weird!" Inuyasha defended but lost his smile as a woman walked their way.

"Kagome, darling!" She said in a bittersweet tone, not even greeting Inuyasha.

"Kaede-san," Kagome smiled at her, giving Inuyasha an apologetic look.

"How are you doing dear?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Positive," Kaede bent forward, "listen dear, did he force you to come?"

Kagome shot Kaede a sharp look. "No, should he have?"

"No," Kaede pulled back, "sorry dear, it's just that…"

"I'm sorry," Kagome cut Kaede off, "I'm trying to have dinner with Inuyasha, and I would certainly enjoy some privacy."

Kaede looked dumbstruck as she left off, muttering words such as, _yes dear…I understand dear._

_Sure you do lady,_ Inuyasha thought, mean yes, appropriate, definitely.

**But I was never that sure**

"Anyways, go on," Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha, "tell me about yourself."

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back, "_What_ can I say. People say I'm crazy, though I say I'm not, just misunderstood."

"You _seem_ insane." Kagome grinned, "The way you thump around the town scaring squirrels."

"I do _not_!"

"I know," She grinned, "I just love teasing people."

Inuyasha snorted as he continued. "Uhm…my mom left us when I was 12."

Kagome's face softened. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "my mother died a few years back," she added as consolation and Inuyasha smiled at her effort.

"My father raised me alone and died too, leaving me his house. I ran it down to the ground though, not finding _any_ inspiration in keeping the family name."

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "Pretty bad, wouldn't you want to keep his legacy going?"

"To do that you need to be able to conceive children." He said, leaning back in his chair, "Name one woman in this town that wants to have sex with me."

"The blind woman?" Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha threw a pretzel at her.

"That gave my ego a huge boost." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome giggled lightly.

"Glad to be able of assistance!"

**You were all by yourself**

They had their ramen in peace and talked some more, mostly about childhood moments. Inuyasha spoke of drying to dunk his brother under their backyard pool and Kagome spoke of the time Souta wrapped his arms around her legs under the water and pulled her under, making her think the boogie man had gotten her.

They laughed and shared moments, surprised the town a lot. They never figured anybody could have a good time with Inuyasha.

He goes around kicking things, whacking stuff down, after his fathers death, he turned mental.

Or so they say.

Seven sessions passed and with each session, Inuyasha loosened up even more, and goes on one date with Kagome. It was somewhat of a _prize_. Go to a session, score a date.

They were on their ninth date that evening and they were sitting by the harbour front, watching boats sail off in the distance. Kagome was quite comfortable with Inuyasha, and she had to say, he was not, at the last bit, crazy.

Though she still teased.

"How'd your mother die?" Inuyasha asked softly as her head leaned onto his shoulder, resting there.

"Cancer," Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha felt pain shoot through him, hearing such a natural way of death, compared to his father's death.

"How'd your father die?" Kagome murmured and inuyasha remained silent for quite sometime.

He never, ever, told the story of the death of his father, and he never thought he'd had to. But he felt something for Kagome, something strong and a passion within him told him that he had to be truthful to her. No lies. Lies created his fake reputation and lies would only fuel it.

No matter how much he didn't want to talk about it, he had to. If not to the therapist…then definitely the daughter…

**Staring up at a dark gray sky**

"He was murdered," Inuyasha murmured, staring up at the darkening sky. Kagome's head lifted off of his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" she whispered and he nodded.

"I was…around 18 when it happened I think. My dad went to Tokyo and he was murdered there," Inuyasha gulped, "I always knew people had things against my dad. Maybe because he married my mother, she was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen…or maybe because of his Takahashi bloodline…" he smiled softly, "we all have silver hair, I don't know what it was, but they killed him."

Kagome had no idea what to say.

"Sometimes I figure that if I had tried hard enough, I could've stopped him from going. He would've been alive," Inuyasha gulped, "people would've figured I'm normal."

Kagome's heart pained as she looked him in the eyes.

"You are normal. People are just close-minded."

"I went chaotic when my dad died," Inuyasha admitted, "I think you were out of town during that time for some high school thing, but I had gone chaotic and they jailed me for quite sometime before I calmed down. That's when the rumours started."

Kagome could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes, but he turned his head that moment and she wondered if she imagined it. She brought up a hand and touched his cheek softly.

Of the past few weeks, during the nine sessions, Inuyasha and Kagome became extremely close, and rumours about that started to spread too. Some say he forced her, others say she's crazy herself. Frankly, Kagome didn't give a rat's ass about what they said.

She enjoyed his company, shouldn't that be enough?

**I was changed**

"Tell me something," Kagome said suddenly, trying to change the subject, and she knew Inuyasha was relieved. He glanced at her and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"If you could change _one_ thing about our random relationship," she waved her hand around, "what would it be?"

He tapped his chin. "You first," he said after a little while, quite amused at her childish antics. Inuyasha sometimes doubted his girlfriend was twenty. But then again, people doubted his sanity so it didn't matter.

"The rumours," Kagome cringed, "they get so helplessly _stupid_ honestly, and it's funny."

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He was glad, honestly, he was beyond _happy_ that Kagome had agreed on going on that third date. The third date meant stable for him. It always did. The first was a get to know you date, the second was a follow up, and if the girl said yes to the third one, it meant she was interested, and that was a major score.

High school rules still do apply in real life, Inuyasha had realized.

**In places no one would find**

"One thing?" He raised a brow, tapping his chin. Kagome looked up at him, looking rather cute and he glanced down, smirking.

"The fact that you haven't been able to steal the first kiss of this relationship."

Kagome gasped as she felt his lips press down tightly on hers. It was strange at first, yes she was kissed before, but never so…passionately. It was extreme, and it would be an understatement to say she liked it… she _loved_ it, absolutely _**loved**_ the kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and leaned in, giving her whole to him, allowing him to dominate her. She had no idea why people thought he wanted therapy, he was perfectly fine. It was probably fear, fear of the unknown. He was an enigma to them, an unknown person walking around and that scared them.

So they labeled him insane.

**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized**

It was the last session, the 14th. It took them one month to get through all 14 sessions, but they did. When Midoriko had questioned about Inuyasha's mental state, Akira said in a serious tone that: "He is perfectly fine. You all are the ones that are turning him insane. You outcast him and label him and that makes him do things. He is fine, as you and I, and he is happily becoming a part of this household," Akira had paused, "apart of my daughters life. I suggest that everybody accept him and treat him normally because really, a teenage kid who loses his dad in a tragic accident, being isolated is the _last_ thing that is good for him."

That shut Midoriko up for good. Inuyasha's house was repaired, thanks to the local architect, Miroku, who was Sango's fiancé. It was painted over and decorated with home interior team, Yuka Falcon, Ayumi Saitou and Eri Asuki. Souta joked and called them Japanese Debbie Travis'.

Inuyasha was becoming accepted. People realized that yes, he was normal, and that they had, since _forever_, picked and chose his bad moments to linger on, and not take in the good moments.

He had always fixed their cars, for one. Inuyasha had saved the bakers son, Shippo, from the lakeshore once, but nobody recognized him for that.

Outcaste at the age of 22.

Brought back thank to the Higurashi.

Thanks to…Kagome.

**That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

Two years passed, long restless years where the town went through a nationwide drought. It was random, but a drought nonetheless. Kagome had finished up cooking dinner for that night (she had moved in with Inuyasha), when he came home from a long day of work…

He had quit the auto-shop work and worked in the Takahashi Empire. His brother's empire. Sesshomaru Takahashi, his brother, had found him the previous year and the two brothers met, first time in _many, many_ years and they clicked. Rough patches were crossed where Inuyasha blamed the mother, Izayoi for leaving, and Sesshomaru blamed the father, Inutaisho, for making her leave, but it was all fine.

It had taken a while, but everybody now accepted Inuyasha. They moved out of his old house and took in a beach home, big and relaxing, quite quaint. Souta and Akira visited often, mainly because Souta loved Inuyasha's game room.

**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away**

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly that evening, both of them sitting on their balcony, watching the sunset.

"Know something?" He nuzzled her neck. Kagome looked over her shoulder and glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kagome giggled as she kissed his nose before turning back around.

"I love you- more…"

Inuyasha chuckled as he pressed kisses down her neck. He had to give her credit, she helped more than her therapist father. He wasn't insane, so therapy didn't really work on him.

What he really needed was…

Love.

**I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...**

Inuyasha pushed his girlfriend off of him and she was confused.

"What?" She asked as he moved out from underneath her and stood directly in front of her sitting figure. She raised a brow, but Kagome figured out what was happening.

Inuyasha got on one feet…

He reached into his back pocket…

He pulled out a velvet box…

"Will you marry me?"

**I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...**

Three years passed since the wedding and the Takahashi couple were happily married with their first child on the way. Inuyasha had relocated his family to Tokyo, central Japan, to be close to business, and for Kagome's sake, seeing as Sango and Miroku had moved there too.

They still kept in contact with their old town, talking with old friends. Inuyasha had ended up befriending all of the town citizens, which was amazing, since they were scared of him not to long back.

Kagome sat in her bedroom, staring out the balcony, the white silk curtains pulled aside when she felt somebody cover her eyes and instantly knew who it was.

"Inuyasha," She smiled in contentment as he released his hold and placed kisses down her neck.

"How's my baby doing?"

Kagome grinned. "This baby or," she put his hand on her stomach, "this baby."

"Both." He kissed her cheek.

"We're both fine."

"Good." He kissed her nose.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

"You still haven't really answered my question," Inuyasha said as he sat down beside his wife on the bed, snuggling with her, caressing her stomach. She raised a brow, looking at him.

"What question?"

"The one I asked so long ago," his eyes twinkled, "back when I was insane."

Kagome was lost.

"Why did you say yes?"

Now it was Kagome's eyes to twinkle.

"Maybe…" she started…

**Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

"It was love at first sight…"

_-x-_

**Long, droning, pointless waist of your life with no plot what-so-ever… lol! What did you guys think? 23 pages, almost 8,000 words… wrote it all in one day… I think that's why it sucks so badly!... LOL**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
